Congolese Queen
The Congolese Queen '''is the main antagonist of the First Chapter of '''Steppenwolf: The X-Creatures Project. She is the leader of a Congolese village dedicated to a religion worshiping the Mokele-mbembe, a beast that resides in the very depths of the Congo. As a practice of their religion, the tribe offers outsiders they have captured as sacrifices to the beast. During the events of the game, she has her tribe kidnap both Derek Murphy and Meg Crimson. Afterwards, she prepares to give Derek as an offering to the beast and keeps Meg hostage as a future sacrifice. Luckily, Meg manages to free herself, and must overcome the obstacles of the Congo jungle in order to save her comrade before time runs out. History The Leader was born in the Congolese Village, and was taught from birth the tribe's religion and customs. After surpassing all her classmates and proving herself to be the best in charge of leading the village, the Tribe named her its leader. Steppenwolf: The X-Creatures Project 'Chapter 1' The Leader is first shown riding in a canoe along with many of her villagers after ambushing a ship. After spotting Meg and Derek, she has her clansmen throw spear shafts with sleeping powder bags attached at them, knocking them both out. After bringing him to their village, the tribe blindfolds Derek and cuffs him to a rotatable disc wall. As for Meg, the tribe brings her to a hut and put a guard on duty to keep an eye on her after she wakes up. Fortunately, Meg manages to escape by dropping a heavy wooden idol on the guard's head, killing him. After running through the village, she gets hold of a canoe and rides down the jungle's river. Meanwhile, the Leader and her tribe prepare to sacrifice Derek to the Mokele-mbembe. After Derek wakes up, she pulls out a sharp blade and makes several deep cuts onto his chest, so that the smell of blood would attract the beast. Meg eventually manages to find Derek, and meets a mysterious man at the exact same time. The disc that Derek is cuffed to is then rotated 180'''°, '''facing him towards the Mokele-mbembe itself. Luckily, the man Meg had just met manages to divert the beast's attention onto himself, allowing Meg to free Derek from his bonds. As the beast chases the man throughout the jungle, he manages to brew a sleeping potion and plans to throw it into the cryptid's mouth on top of a platform. However, upon arriving at that very spot, the Leader is shown to be there waiting. She attempts to shoot him with a poisonous dart, which he, luckily, manages to avoid. The man then proceeds to break the column of the platform she is standing on, causing to collapse and the Leader to fall to her death. The man then succeeds in using the potion to knock out the beast, and Derek takes a sample of its blood shortly after. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters